Constitution
Executive Branch: Qualifications: The head of the branch is the president The president must be 35 years or older He/she must be a natural born citizen Must have lived in the U.S for 14 or more years Duties: They have to develop federal policies Prepare the national budget Approve /veto acts of the congress Command U.S military Meet with other national leaders Term Length: 4 years Must win the majority of electoral votes Can be elected twice The president lives and works at the White House Cabinet: Made up of the President, Vice President, and leaders of certain agencies that advise the President Legislative Branch: Also known as the congress Both parts meet at the capitol building Senate: Senator Qualifications: Must be at least 30 years old Must be a U.S citizen for the last 9 years Must live in the state he/ she represents Duties of the Senate: Share equal responsibilities with the House of Representatives Approving treaties made by the Prez. Approving govt. Officials appointed by the prez. To a special office Holding impeachment trials for government officials accused of a crime 2 Members per state Term Length: 6 Years Meets in the Senate Chamber House of representatives: Must be at least 25 years old Must be a U.S citizen for the past 7 years Live in the state he/she represents Duties of the House of Representatives Sharing equal law making responsibility with the senate Writing laws that invite taxes Initiating impeachment procedures for a government official accused of a crime Number of members per state depends on population Term Length 2 years Members meet in the House chamber Judicial Branch : Qualifications of Justice: Must be trained in the law Must be appointed by prez Must be approved by senate 1 chief justice 8 associate justices Duties: Interpreting the U.S constitution Applying laws according to the constitution of the U.S Deciding the constitutionality of laws passed by states or by congress Deciding the constitutionality of executive branch actions and policies Term Length: For life Meet at the supreme court building Rulings can only be overturned by the constitutional amendment Checks and Balances: Definition: The system of government of the United States is clearly outlined in our constitution. It ensures that each branch of government has equal power so the citizens are protected from tyranny Executive Branch → Legislative Branch: Executive Branch VETOs legislations and can call special sessions Legislative Branch → Executive Branch: Legislative Branch can impeach officers, override VETOS, and confirm appointments. Congress makes the decision to go to war or not. Executive Branch → Judicial Branch: Executive Branch appoints new court officials Judicial Branch → Executive Branch: Judicial Branch reviews executive orders to check if they are constitutional or not Legislative Branch → Judicial Branch: Legislative Branch proposes constitution changes and can impeach officials Judicial Branch → Legislative Branch: Determines if bills/laws are constitutional Bill of Rights- First 10 amendments of the constitution to prevent the government from abusing power 1st Amendment Freedom of speech (expression) Freedom of press (news media) Freedom of religion Freedom to peacefully assemble Freedom to complain to the government 2nd Amendment Right to bear arms 3rd Amendment No soldier can reside in anyone’s home without the owner’s permission Can be changed during war time 4th Amendment Police must need a warrant to search your property and possessions No unreasonable search and seizure If police do this to obtain evidence, the evidence is illegal 5th Amendment Freedom to not say anything when asked a question in court. “I plead the fifth” 6th Amendment People have the right to a speedy and public trial The trial shall occur in the area the crime occurred Right to a fair jury Right to an attorney if the accused needs one Right to confront witnesses against the defendant of the crime 7th Amendment 8th Amendment 9th Amendment 10th Amendment Types of propaganda Testimonial Bandwagon Name-Calling Glittering Generalities Card Stacking Plain Folks Transfer